


2.9

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cop Jack, Dubious Consent, M/M, PIV, Prostitution, Thighfucking, Trans Male Character, dirty cop, drug mention, trans gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 9.Asphyxiation | Lingerie| Frottage





	2.9

He’s just hopped out of his last trick’s--although he’s not, not really, he’s more of a regular than some of his other dealers--car with a baggie of payment tucked into the pocket of his cutoff shorts when Gabriel sees the flashing blue lights.

Immediately his dealer is gone--34” tires throwing gravel as 250 horses race away from the illicit scene, and Gabriel rolls his eyes, spinning on one short black heel and plastering on a smile as the patrol car comes rolling up.

“Hello, officer,” Gabriel purrs, cocking a hip and pushing his chest out a little, hoping that in his haste to get dressed again he’d managed to put his tank top on correctly: with the glittering pink script reading Juicy facing out. A tall blonde man with broad shoulders and bright blue eyes steps out, and Gabriel flutters his lashes at him coyly, immediately recognizing the muscular frame as Jack Morrison--one of the higher-ranking officers patrolling the roads, and someone Gabriel has dealt with intimately before. “What can I do for you?”

Morrison raises a brow, and his gaze is scathing as he rakes it up and down Gabriel’s body; from the dried-tacky clumps of his hair to the eyeliner smeared along his cheek, the fresh hickeys that litter his neck and gleaming trails of dampness streaking his inner thighs.

“You can start by telling me what you sold your cunt for this time,” he growls, crossing the gap between them in a few quick, purposeful strides. “Was it heroin? Opioids? Speed?”

Gabriel snorts and crosses his arms, the bag of pills in his pocket suddenly feeling very heavy. “I have no idea what you’re talking about--”

He’s cut off by Morrison’s hand grabbing for him, snatching a fistful of his tank top and yanking him forward Gabriel goes sprawling, hands flying out to catch himself on the hood of the patrol car with a yelp.

“Don’t lie to me,” Morrison snaps, wrenching Gabriel’s arm up behind his back and slapping a heavy hand down on his hip. “You’re the only safe bet in this godforsaken town. Where is it?”

Gabriel closes his eyes, feeling Morrison’s hand creeping up his exposed belly, stopping on the way to give the piercing there a playful flick before his touch creeps under the hem of Gabriel’s top--and just when his fingertips are close enough to make Gabriel’s nipples pebble up, he moves down to take a generous, possessive handful of Gabriel’s ass.

“Mhmm...just what I thought.” Morrison rudely digs his fingers into the shallow pocket, pulling out a small baggie of colorful tablets, each pressed neatly with a star. He shakes the bag in Gabriel’s face, using his weight to pin Gabriel down onto the hood of the car. “Ecstasy is the flavour of the month, then. Why am I not surprised?”

He wrestles a set of cuffs around Gabriel’s wrists and hauls him upright by his chain, sneering in his ear, “Just wait till you get to the station...the others won’t be able to keep their hands off you, with how you reek of sex.” He marches Gabriel toward the back of the patrol car, taking no care to mind how he wobbles unsteadily on his heels or the bite of the tight cuffs digging into the delicate skin of his wrists. “You ready for all that attention, whore?”

“Listen,” Gabriel starts, squirming as Jack opens the car’s rear door--he can’t go back right now. He has too many things he needs to attend to, too much to get done, and so he blurts out, “Mr. Officer, can’t we make a deal, like we have before?”

“A deal.” Jack sounds unamused, but he does stop, holding Gabriel up against the car’s rear quarterpanel. “What kind of deal?”

“You know what kind of deal,” Gabriel purrs, wriggling his ass backward a little, grinding up against the scratchy front of Jack’s BDUs. “I’m all wet already...it’d be the easiest fuck. You can blow a load in me and then let me go, and I won’t say anything when those pills show up on the market again next week.”

For a moment there’s just the city quiet, and Gabriel hardly dares to breathe, hearing his heart hammering in his ears--but then Jack huffs, and he’s taking a step back to bend Gabriel forward, pressing his face into the backseat of the car.

“I’m not going to fuck you. I don’t want the thirty diseases you’re carrying.” Keeping one hand on the chain of Gabriel’s cuffs, Jack uses the other to claw at Gabriel’s shorts, tugging them down his thighs with enough power to have the button popping off. “But I will make some use of you, while you’re here. And if you do good for me, then maybe I’ll let you go.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Gabriel purrs, angling his ass up as he feels the hot, heavy weight of Jack’s cock slapping against one plush cheek. “Just tell me what--”

“I want you to shut up,” Jack snaps, spitting his palm and smearing it along his cock before jamming it rudely between Gabriel’s thighs. “And squeeze. God knows this is tighter than that ruined snatch you call a pussy.”

Gabriel scowls faintly but obliges him, tensing the muscles in his thighs and pressing them together as much as he can. Between the lingering slick from his last fuck and Jack’s spit, Gabriel’s own sweat, the glide is relatively smooth; and yet Jack has to make it difficult, using the chain of Gabriel’s handcuffs to pull him back into every thrust, rock him forward roughly with the slap of their hips meeting. He pays no mind to the uncomfortable arch of Gabriel’s back or how he strains to keep his footing, only concerned with his own pleasure and how fast he can fuck into the fat, supple part of Gabriel’s thighs.


End file.
